


The Five Times Neal Coughed

by cytheriafalas



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Five Times, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin. A five times fic about Neal coughing. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Neal Coughed

The first time Neal coughed, Peter told him not to cough on the evidence, please and thank you. Cruz offered him a cough drop, which he declined. No one noticed him wipe the corner of his mouth.

The second time Neal coughed, this time so hard he had to wrap his arms around his stomach, Peter told him to go home and get better. Jones told him to see a doctor and he smiled. No one noticed flash of pain in his face when he breathed.

The third time Neal coughed, he dropped to his knees in Peter’s office. Peter brought him to the doctor. Neal told him the doctor said it was a lung infection; he’d be fine. No one noticed the expression on the doctor’s face.

The fourth time Neal coughed, he coughed blood. Peter brought him to the ER. Peter didn’t want to hear Neal’s explanation, not the simple, “I’m dying, Peter.” Only Peter noticed the fear on Neal’s face.

The fifth time Neal coughed, Peter held him until the coughing stopped. The doctors came and took him away. The doctors took him to the morgue. No one noticed the tears on Peter’s face.


End file.
